


Be a Good Boy and Come

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub Undertones, Hannibal shaves Will, M/M, Oral, Petplay, Praise Kink, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will confessed that he wanted to give up control- over his body, his thoughts, his very skin. Hannibal was not one to disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Good Boy and Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyTealFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyTealFox/gifts).



> It is DizzyTealFox's birthday today, and considering she is one of my best friends it was only right that I wrote her porn. After all, isn't that what friends are for??? <3 (Love ya darlin', happy birthday!!)

“Be a good boy, William, and come here.” Hannibal leaned down, reaching off the couch and extending his hand. From across the room, Will raised his head, staring at the hand for a moment. Then, a moment’s hesitation gone, he crawled on his hands and knees- which he had been on since the game began- towards the offered palm. When he reached Hannibal, he nestled his cheek against his hand, stubble tickling his lover’s palm, pressed his mouth to Hannibal’s wrist and lovingly kissed.

Hannibal smiled, allowing him the brief affection before running his fingers up through his curls. Will’s eyelids felt heavy at the touch, drooping. The simplest of touches from the doctor could do that to him, send him into a euphoric stupor- or light his body with wildfire.

He had been settled on the opposite side of the room for over a half hour as Hannibal read on the couch. His master had instructed him such- he would wait until he was called for. He would act when told to, otherwise he would practice his patience. Will had agreed, hypnotized by the feeling of Hannibal’s hands securing the collar around his neck- a gift for him, to his beloved. Genuine Italian leather, of course- Will wouldn’t have questioned that, didn’t need to- he knew Hannibal, knew the man enjoyed buying him things., particularly expensive, showy gifts. The collar was lined for Will’s comfort, to keep from irritating his skin, and the brunet appreciated that.

He moved his head, heard the tags jingling together. _William_ printed clearly on one, _property of Hannibal Lecter_ on the other. A clear cut reminder that he was thoroughly owned. As he had wanted to be-

He had confessed, after a few glasses of wine and a dinner that of course had given his taste buds their own variety of orgasm, while curled up against his lover on the very couch he was sitting on now, that he wanted it thus. Wanted someone to put a brand on him, take him down to a dog, so for once he could simply turn everything off and stop _thinking_. There was danger in his though, his mind, where other’s minds could so easily become entangled. Will wanted a night where someone thought for him, where his focus was minimal yet precise.

Hannibal, by the grace of any and all gods, was giving him just that.

“You did so well,” he whispered, leaning down and peering at the younger man’s face. “Are you feeling any discomfort?” Hannibal tugged gently on the collar, with two fingers, and Will shivered, pink lips parting.

“No,” he whispered, though it was a bit of a lie- one he was sure Hannibal sensed, smelled on him somehow. The longer he had waited, the more his blood had turned to boiling, searing his veins at the thought of what Hannibal might _do to him_ as the night progressed. Here now, before his lover, he was hard, a flush creeping onto his cheeks. He longer to be stretched out over Hannibal’s lap, to have his fingers working him open as his other hand toyed with his hair.

He wanted Hannibal to fuck him like the dog he was.

Satisfied, Hannibal released him, leaned back into the couch. His book was discarded to the side, forgotten entirely, especially when those grey-blue eyes stared up at him with desire openly written inside them. Hannibal fought at the small twist of a smile on his lips, but could not suppress it entirely.

“Have I really been good?” Will whispered, and Hannibal nodded.

“Very good. Not a sound or a move from you while you waited. Impressive, especially with your lack of experience with this short of game, beloved.” He inclined his head, that thoughtful way that made Will shiver, and his smirk was evident. “Why? Does my pet want a reward?”

“Only to please.” Will bowed his head, glancing up now through curls and thick, dark lashes. Hannibal ran his hands along his own thighs, toying with the possibilities of what to do next-

“If you want to please me,” Hannibal offered again, “You may do so.” Will didn’t move for a moment, and Hannibal considered that he wouldn’t, that he expected pleasing Hannibal meant a stillness of body until given leave to find life again. But then he shifted forward, pulling himself up so he leaned over into Hannibal’s lap, fingers deftly working on the closings of his pants.

Will knew that Hannibal loved his mouth. He hadn’t missed the silent invitation, nor would he ever. He loved having Hannibal resting against his tongue just as much as the doctor did, if not more.

Hannibal watched as Will pulled his cock free, holding it in his hand and stroking gently. The brunet did not look up, kept his focus instead on the movement of his own hand, the way Hannibal was hardening against his pal, until his cock jutted from his body in a way that had Will thinking, were he a woman, he would be leaking down his pretty thighs.

Parting his pink mouth, Will tipped his head down, sucking the head of Hannibal’s cock into his mouth. He laved his tongue around it, stroking the shaft with his hand a few times, before pressing more into his mouth, taking him in slowly. Hannibal resisted pushing up into that wet heat, instead allowed Will to do it himself, until he was bobbing his head slowly, a rhythm that caused an electric fire to begin in Hannibal’s spine.

The doctor exhaled, allowing himself to tangle his fingers in Will’s hair, stroke those beloved curls as his lover moved. Will made a soft, pleased sound- from both the gentle caresses and the joy of Hannibal moving along his tongue, stretching his lips and mouth. He pressed closer, closer, until he was swallowing all of him down, his nose bumping his dusting of ashen curls at his groin, pulling back only to do it again.

This time, Hannibal did moan, a low sound echoing from his throat that had Will’s cock twitching, leaking along his own shaft, dripping one drop of excitement to the floor. He pulled off, choosing instead to stroke Hannibal with his hand, tease his head with his tongue. Hannibal pushed up into his fist, almost embarrassed at being so close to his own orgasm already- but he forgave himself because it was Will, and Will was the most enticing thing he had ever come across in his entire life.

“Open your mouth,” Hannibal whispered, and Will obeyed, taking him back inside and sucking. “Ahhh, that’s my good boy.” Fingers tangling in his curls, Hannibal held him so he could not fully pull off his cock- not that Will had any desire to. “Such a good boy.” Will felt his cheeks burning, pressing his lips all the way down to the base of Hannibal’s cock again, wanting his praise more than anything else. Wanting to be _his_ good boy.

Hannibal’s hips lifted, pushing forward, a groan echoing from his chest as Will dragged the orgasm right from him. His lover stilled, swallowing every drop he was given, only pulling away when Hannibal released his hair and he was able. He glanced up coyly through his lashes, lips pink and swollen, and Hannibal gave into his own temptation- reached down and pulled the man up nearly into his lap, so those lips were his to torment. He pressed his mouth firmly to Will’s, forcefully enough to take his breath away, managed to get his tongue past them to open up his lover’s mouth. Will tasted like him, and that had Hannibal shudder, once.

When he finally released him, Will was breathing heavily, his blush creeping down to his neck. Smiling, Hannibal pressed one hand to his throat, stroking along his pulse with his thumb. “You are simply a treat, William,” he breathed, “perhaps its time you were given the attention _you_ deserve?” Will blushed, didn’t know if he should nod his agreement or if that was out of line- his confusion did not matter tho, as Hannibal was guiding him off his lap, standing and fixing his own pants carefully. Then, grabbing the second part of his gift to Will that had been left ignored with his book, Hannibal reached up and fastened his leash to Will’s collar. Short and matching black Italian leather, it left Will feeling adorned and animalistic all at the same time.

“Come,” Hannibal said, walking and giving the leash a quick tug. Will followed, walking upright if only to keep up with Hannibal’s strides, as they made their way upstairs. The carpet was plush beneath Will’s feet, transitioning to the wood of Hannibal’s bedroom- and then the tiles of the master bath, as they bypassed the bed and entered.

“Wha-“ Will began, and received a _tss_ and a tug from the leash. He quickly pressed his swollen lips shut, waiting as Hannibal wrapped the leash around one of the handles on the sink.

“You would be wise to be very still, dear William,” he whispered, slipping past him and leaving Will tied there- if it would be called that. The leash was wrapped loosely, and Will knew, aside of using his hands to free himself, he could have easily gotten free. Instead he obeyed, waiting patiently for his lover to return. When he died, he was holding a small wooden box, one that he opened and settled inside the sink. Will glanced at it, then back at Hannibal, curiously. “A proper pet is always well groomed,” Hannibal pointed out, picking up a small jar from the box and opening it. Setting the top aside, he lifted his brush and worked it into the cream. “Lift your head,” he instructed, and Will took a breath, allowing himself only a moment of hesitation, before he obeyed, baring his throat.

Hannibal lathered the cream onto him, stopping only to dab more onto the brush. It felt good, and Will began to relax, able to ignore the thoughts that would have once screamed at him to tell his lover to stop. A blade that close to his throat, in the hands of another, was not something he would have allowed- nor this sort of control from another expressed over his body.

But he had wanted to give everything up, and the collar meant he did. Will Graham slept while Will, Hannibal’s faithful pet, allowed his master to groom him in whatever fashion he desired.

“I took great care to sharpen this before your arrival tonight,” Hannibal said, lifting the straight razed from the box. “So you would do best to remain perfectly still, beloved.”

The first press of the razor was cold, had Will tensing. Yet he did not pull away. The second was less jarring, and the third provided a blade warming slightly from his skin. He closed his eyes, choosing to retreat behind the blackness and not focus on the concentration in Hannibal’s dark eyes, but instead on the feel of the controlled razor passing over his skin.

The last swipe was the only time Will falter, breathing in too deeply and causing his own body to shift, and Hannibal’s razor to nick delicate skin. Will winced, heard the sound of the razor being set aside. His eyes opened just in time to see Hannibal leaning forward, pressing his mouth over the small cut, his tongue running over it in a stinging but soothing moment. Will sighed, melted into the warmth- wanted to be pressed against him.

Instead it was taken away, the warmth of his mouth, and a towel was run along Will’s cheeks and neck, then Hannibal’s hands rubbing something soothing into his skin- Will wasn’t sure what and frankly didn’t care. He expected to be told to wait while Hannibal cleaned up- but instead his leash was pulled free from its hold on the sink and he was guided out of the bedroom, settled onto the edge of the bed.

Will waited, watched with eager eyes as Hannibal began to work the buttons of his waist coat. His jacket had long ago been shed, his sleeves rolled up at some point that Will had missed before the razor pressed to his skin. The waist coat was shed and folded, set on a chair, followed by his tie. The brunet licked his lips, still tasting his lover, wanting every inch of skin in sight.

The shirt followed, his pants- finally everything down to his socks, leaving Hannibal standing in stark skin, staring back at Will. The younger man cast his eyes down and Hannibal smiled, moving to the bed, opening one bedside table drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube before he settled down.

“Come,” he issued, again, and Will obeyed, crawling onto the bed, waiting. Hannibal gestured to his lap, and Will crawled over him, laying down when a hand on his lower back created pressure. Hannibal popped the bottle open, slicking up his fingers, reaching down and sliding them between the flesh of Will’s ass, pressing them in a massaging yet teasing fashion along his hole. Will inhaled, wanting it, wanting to push back as he might have any other time- but knowing he had to be _good_.

The moment one finger pressed into him he was gasping- Hannibal’s other hand grasping the leash and tugging, forcing Will to arch his neck, expose his throat. Contorted, Will pushed back against the finger thrusting in and out of him, head stuck as it was as Hannibal held the leash tightly. When a second finger was added, Will groaned, dog like and greedy, wanting everything Hannibal had.

“Hannibal,” he breathed, and the leash was tugged somehow tighter.

“What do you want, pet?” A scissoring of his fingers, and then the third was added, quicker than usual. The stretch created an ache, but Will welcomed it, wanted Hannibal’s cock inside him as soon as possible. He felt it hardening with each shift of his body, each groan he gave his master. Finally, satisfied with his work, Hannibal pulled out, releasing the leash and forcing Will from his lap. On his hands and knees, Will whined like a needy puppy, waiting as Hannibal slicked up his own cock- and then his hands were there, large and controlling on his hips, pulling them back, and he was forcing his way inside.

Will gritted his teeth, body stretching for his lover. It ached, and Hannibal stilled once fully inside, running one hand up along Will’s spine and quietly _hushing_ him. His thumb toyed along the knots of his vertebrae until Will felt relaxed around him, and he was pulling back, very gently, then pressing back in. Will moaned, arching, spreading his thighs, and Hannibal gripped his hips with one hand, setting a steady rhythm that had Will’s body jerking forward with each thrust.

Will wanted to reach for his aching cock, flushed like his cheeks, but he was afraid he would topple forward if he did. Instead his pleasure was derived from each bump of Hannibal’s cock to his prostate, the tight grip of his hand on his hip.

Hannibal leaned over him, grasping the leash and tugging Will back. His body jerked, Hannibal’s other arm wrapping around him, as he was pulled up to his knees, pressed with his back against Hannibal’s chest.

“Hann-ibal,” he gasped, staring forward into the dimly lit room, his cock bumping up against his belly with each thrust.

“You’ll be a good boy,” Hannibal forced out between breaths, pressing his mouth to Will’s neck as he clutched his arm around, hand splayed on his belly. He opened his mouth, pressed his teeth against Will’s jugular, heard the man gasp, jerk, push back against him and utter a cry as every nerve was brushed in _just the right way_. When Hannibal pulled back to speak, he tugged his leash, leaving Will gasping. “You’ll be a good boy and _cum_ again.”

Will screamed, the sound ripped right from his belly, Hannibal command enough to throw him, hurtling, over the edge- his cock pressing deep against his prostate was simply an added bonus. His cock jerked, shot thick, white ropes up along his stomach, the back of Hannibal’s hand. The doctor groaned, pressed his face into Will’s curls as he allowed himself his second orgasm, stilling and emptying himself inside his beloved.

When Hannibal pulled out, Will whimpered- he always hated that empty feeling that followed. The blond released his pet’s leash, stretching out onto the bed. Will followed, sliding up along his side, into the curl of his arm. Hannibal’s body heat was calling enough, leaving Will’s eyelids heavy. He turned, kissing the hand he found, tongue running along his knuckles, Will tasting himself. Hannibal exhaled, audibly, before he reached for the collar, opening it up and peeling it away from Will’s skin.

“I told you it would be enjoyable,” he whispered, settling it and the leash aside on the bed. He would deal with them later. Will rolled his eyes, feeling suddenly himself and yet...not.

“I didn’t doubt you,” Will whispered, leaning up and pressing his mouth to Hannibal’s jaw. Then, as an after thought, “You didn’t have to shave me, tho.”

“But I did.” Hannibal glanced down at him, offering a smile that showed the points of his cannibal teeth. “You had to understand just how completely you are mine. Your body is my territory, beloved.”

Will huffed a breath, pressing his mouth to Hannibal’s collar bone- but smiling into the half-hearted kiss. He wondered if Hannibal liked him like this more- raw and exposed, probably looking younger then he really was. He was sure, when he returned to the lab the following afternoon, his sudden lack of facial hair would be the talk for the evening.

Still, Will couldn’t be _mad_ or even irritated. Hannibal was right. Will’s body was his to do with as he pleased- Will had turned over his custody when he put that collar on. And even now, with it off, Will would not question Hannibal’s claim to him.

He had the same claim over the doctor, he knew down in his belly.


End file.
